


Parking

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Post-series Valentine's Day fluff!





	Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The leather passenger seat creaked as she turned to face me, her expression soft and loving.

“You’ve surprised me.”

“How?”

“Well, when you asked me how I wanted to spend Valentine’s Day, I didn’t think you’d agree to go parking with me.”

“Why not? I mean, I’d like to think I’ve mellowed in the ten plus years we’ve known each other.”

“I’ll agree, you don’t seem to be quite as poncy as you were, but I am still surprised.”

“Isn’t the fact that we can still surprise each other after all these years a good thing?”

“Fishing for compliments Lord Asherton?”

I reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek, “never.”

Her hand closed over mine as she leant into my touch, “you’re finally learning.”

I moved closer, my lips stopping just shy of hers, “we’d be boring if we stayed the same.”

She closed the gap, her voice barely a whisper. “You’ll never be boring to me.”

…We lay together on the bed, my arms around her, her head pillowed on my chest, her fingers tracing abstract patterns on my cooling skin.

“We should go parking again sometime, maybe at Howenstow.”

“Hmmm, no rushing home, no interruptions, no risk of being arrested; just you, me, and a starry night sky.”

“We do have a lot of missed opportunities to make up for, if you’re sure that the Bristol’s suspension will be able to cope.”

I chuckled at her teasing, “I shall have it fully serviced before our next trip down there.”

“I love you Tommy Lynley.”

I tenderly kissed her forehead, “that’s lucky, because I love you too Mrs Lynley, I love you too.”


End file.
